


flower boy

by satsukiii



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lowercase, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, OneBin, Rough Sex, confident jaewon, consent is my kink, hanbin is a nervous wreck, whipped onebin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukiii/pseuds/satsukiii
Summary: jaewon wasn't as wholesome as hanbin assumed him to be





	flower boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi - this the first smut id ever post in this acc and it can be kinda lame but enjoy!!
> 
> literally got this idea from heyahe and it's been stuck in my head for weeks

hanbin has been staring at himself on the mirror for thirty minutes now. his hands felt cold once he reaches to touch his face, running his fingers through his chin. smooth and untraced, he just finished shaving the small stubbles that were left. his legs too, even though they don't have much hair. but he didn't feel satisfied. jaewon did tell him to take his time, and he's making the most of it.

he was starting to feel cold even under the microfiber robe, which he only had his skin tight boxers on. taking a deep breath, hanbin braced himself on what was going to happen once he steps out of the bathroom.

jaewon was lying down on the sheets, back leaning against the pillows. a huge grin curved onto his lips as hanbin slowly walked towards him, "took you long enough,"

the matress sunk from hanbin's weight when he kneels in front of the older. he lets out a breathy laugh, trying to brush off the fact that jaewon was staring at him intently, "you don't have to stare that much," he averts his gaze and looks down to their hands which were clasped with each other.

"hey, look at me," jaewon said, his fingers reaching to his cheek to tilt the younger's face towards him. then it stays there, caressing his cheek gently.

his other hand guides hanbin's waist, pulling his weight down so that he'd be seated on his lap. hanbin's breath hitched at how close they are now, his face was practically a few inches away from jaewon's. one of the older's hands grabbed his wrist, then carefully placed it on his shoulder.

"relax, it's just me." jaewon coos, in attempt to make the younger comfortable.

the two started going out not too long ago. even through five months, hanbin couldn't believe how he scored a kind guy that was jaewon. jaewon was a happy-go-lucky, carefree person while hanbin was everything but those. hanbin was serious, and determined and he loved gettin things done as soon as possible. it made him wonder why would the older settle for someone like him who lacked experience.

as hanbin looks up to lock eyes with the older, he instantly bows his head down. he can't bring himself to stare back at the dark eyes jaewon had. his eyes were fueling with passion and want, it took him aback. hanbin tried to back away, but then jaewon lets out a small groan.

"baby, i can only take much teasing from you." jaewon laughed as the younger's face reddened.

"can you not-" hanbin was cut off when his robe suddenly slides off his shoulders, pooling down to his knees. cold air brushed against his pale skin, but that's when hanbin realized how everything was going to begin from here.

"i can't see why you have to hide something so pretty." the older spoke, eyeing hanbin up and down. toned and lean, his abs weren't that defined but lines were visible on his stomach. hanbin mentioned having tattoos before; one on his chest, on his rib and then another on his hip. jaewon smiled amusedly as he traces the inked words wth his fingers.

hanbin gasps when he suddenly gets pulled in closer, the older's arms wrapped around his waist, "we're done with the waiting game, aren't we?" he finds himself nodding absentmindedly at the question.

one last breath was all it took before jaewon brought his lips onto the juncture between the boy's neck and shoulder. soft innocent kisses soon turned into naughty bites, across his collarbone, then up his neck. he only stops once he reaches hanbin's jaw, peppering it with kisses instead.

jaewon gives him another reassuring smile, bright yet mischievious. hanbin took note that the older must have a lot more tricks under his sleeve. he frowns at the loss of contact, "why did you stop?"

"oh you liked it?"

"yeah..." 

"you should tell me what you want," he pauses to kiss his cheek for a moment, then he continues, "so that i'd know."

hanbin decided to throw all his embarrassment away. heart thumping loudly against his chest, cold sweat formin on his temples, he brings a hand to caress the older's face. finally, he lifts his head up, eyes directly focused on the dark ones that stared back at him.

"k..kiss me." 

the older doesn't need to be told twice, he complies to the request. soft lips pressed against hanbin's chapped ones, trapping his bottom lip in between his. a short moment later, hanbin found himself slightly opening his mouth to let the other's tongue slip inside. his whole mind felt clouded and hazy from just kissing and hanbin couldn't bring himself to imagine what state he'd be in if they continue to do more than this.

before he even realized, both of them are stripped down into their boxers, half-naked in front of each other. hanbin almost jumps his way off the older's lap when he could feel himself hardening up from simple kissing, but jaewon's grip on him was tight and he wasn't going to let go of him any time soon.

messy unorganized kissing truly gave out the fact that hanbin clearly hasn't kissed anyone besides jaewon before. it woke him up to the reality that they were about do something that could either break them or make them even better.

hanbin trembles, hot breath brushing against his skin. he whimpers when he felt the older sucking onto his chest, lips leaving his nipple all swollen and red, "j-jaewon.."

"shh..you'd be fine," the older assures him, combing his bangs away from his face to see him more clearly.

hanbin found himself lying on the bed, legs splayed open, he felt so exposed like this; jaewon could see every single bit of him and all he could do was cover his face with the back of his hand, "you'd be gentle with me right?"

the older settled his arms on both sides of hanbin, hovering above him that made him slightly intimidated. jaewon was gorgeous, milky skin inked with flowers around his arms, his body was fit and lean though his muscles aren't defined. hanbin was completely strucked by him.

"that depends," jaewon smirks at him, but then his gaze softens up, "unless you ask me otherwise, of course."

hanbin curiously runs his palm on the older's chest, down to his stomach, making him sigh. his touch was soft though it came out more of intimidated than actually being gentle.

"bin?"

"yeah?"

"i'm all yours."

hanbin hums in response, but yelps once jaewon pulls him up from the bed. now he was seated on top of him again, arms resting around his neck and legs tangled on jaewon's back. before he could even think of what he should be doing in this position, jaewon's hand reassuringly rubs his arm, and it worked like magic. hanbin felt at ease that way, and jaewon knows.

"be my guest."

so hanbin kissed him, and instantly parting his lips to let the younger's tongue slide in. he figured hanbin would feel less anxious if he'd let him take control. it's his first time and he had to make sure hanbin was comfortable in any way. they haven't exactly talked about their preferences yet, but hanbin has been giving hints that he'd be on the receiving end. jaewon doesn't really mind being either, as long as he'd be with hanbin. 

jaewon guides the younger's hands to his hair, and he whines quietly when he feels his fingers tugging onto it. hanbin's kissing was sloppy and messy. spit spread across his bottom lip and his cheek when he pulls away for a moment, to reach for the lube that was hiding inside the bedside table.

"do you want me to do it?" jaewon initiates. hanbin arches up at his cold, lubed fingers tracing across his back. he could feel himself twitch at the contact, and jaewon knew the answer right away, "i guess you do."

it wasn't long until hanbin took a whole finger up his ass. surprisingly, it didn't feel bad, or painful, just a little bit uncomfortable, "take a deep breath,"

hanbin's ragged breaths echoed through jaewon's ears as his fingers worked him through it. he found it hot, the whole idea of the younger being completely at his mercy turned him on so much. he bit his lip when hanbin jerks from his fingers pressing against a particular spot inside him, causing the younger to rub onto his shaft.

"more-" hanbin manages to gasp out between his moans and jaewon gladly pushes a third finger inside him.

hanbin felt like he was in a complete bliss already, and these were only from jaewon's fingers alone, rubbing onto his spot over and over until his dick was dripping pre come onto their stomachs. jaewon practically has all four fingers inside him and he figured hanbin might come soon if he didn't pull them out now. he really doesn't want this to end yet, it was only 10 o' clock in the evening, the night was still young, and they still had a lot of things left to do.

"you think you can do this for me?" jaewon whispers against his ear, hanbin whimpers at the way his hands were clutching his hips tightly.

"i'd do just about anything for you." hanbin lets out a small smile, staring at the other lovingly. it felt surreal, as if they were the only ones in the universe right now, just them alone, in their own world.

hanbin winced once he started to lower himself until the older's shaft was deep inside him. jaewon held him through it, tugging the stray bangs away from his forehead as he whispered encouragements for the other. hanbin's eyes were watery, he couldn't tell if it was because of the sting on his ass or he was just overwhelmed.

"it'll go away soon, alright?" jaewon says soothingly, swiping his thumb across the younger's cheeks.

"i'm okay." hanbin nods at him, "i just, really love you, jaewon."

the older laughs, "i love you too." then he leans in to pepper his neck with kisses.

"f-fuck.." jaewon gasps when the younger started to move on top of him, slowly as if he was gauging how much he could take. he felt like he'd come the instant hanbin took all of his dick until he was buried deep inside of him then pulling back again. he pants deeply, and he didn't even notice his fingers digging down hanbin's hips at every thrust he made.

hanbin was ascending. he was never the type to engage in vices unlike jaewon, but this whole thing, might be what he sees himself being addicted to. nothing turns him on more than the crisp, masculine scent jaewon exudes whenever he buries his face on his neck. he moans when he finally found a pace that felt good for him. his whimpers went louder at every second and it was like music to jaewon's ears, "don't hold back, let me hear you hanbin."

"ah, ah- i'm gonna' come- jaewon- i-i-" his grip was tight around the older's neck, chasing down his pent up orgasm.

hanbin squeezed his eyes shut, legs shaking as he rode it out, spurting on jaewon's body. his whole mind went white, the feeling was so strong that he actually forgot how embarrassed he was a while ago. jaewon thought of himself as the most fortunate guy for the night as he just witnessed the most beautiful man orgasm right on top of him.

"how was it?" jaewon panted, stroking the boy's face with his fingers, allowing him to calm down.

"good.." hanbin mumbles, breath still heavy from his high.

"we're not done yet though," 

"what-"

hanbin didn't really get a chance to retort once he was shoved down to the bed by an aggressively horny jaewon. with both hands gripping on the back of his thighs, jaewon has practically bent him in half, not that he was complaining. but hanbin realizes that he actually likes it this way, being taken over, manhandled. it sent jolts right through his dick and suddenly he was hard again.

"let me do this for you," and those were the last decent words jaewon has given him tonight before he plunged himself back into him.

hanbin turned into a moaning mess, still sensitive from his orgasm, his insides twitching and squeezing around the older's shaft. but he surely was loving every single bit of this. he had never seen his lover this way, so wild and agressively dominant.

"i can't- jaewon- i'm coming-" hanbin throws his head back, back arching as the heat of his release spread through him like wild fire. this was the second time he came tonight, and little did he know how long would he last.

"you look so gorgeous," jaewon groans, eyes brows furrowing as the younger tightens around him. but that only made his hips go harder and deeper, hitting the spots that hanbin never knew he had in him.

hanbin's sanity was starting to go down in the drain when his prostate gets nailed repeatedly and the best thing he could do about it was scream, "right there, right there! fuck, it feels so good-"

jaewon saw how the younger was unraveling at the pleasure, eyes rolling back and mouth agape, drool spread slightly across his cheeks. he was flattered. he was the only one who can make him feel this good, not any other guy other hanbin would ever fuck. he hoped to be hanbin's first and last and that's what made him so determined to let this night encrypt through hanbin's memories. so that he wouldn't forget who he belonged to at this moment.

"i can't- i can't anymore- jaewon, jaewon!" hanbin was babbling at this point, the only words he could say out of pure bliss.

"you did so well baby. come for me." jaewon managed to mumble out before he finally reached his peak, spilling inside the younger. he hisses at the splash of pleasure that took over him. he couldn't really remember when his releases felt this good, maybe he was just that pent up or maybe it was hanbin's doing.

•

10:34AM

that's what the clock read. and that's exactly how the sun felt when it's rays peaked through the curtains and landed onto hanbin's exposed skin. usually, he'd stand up to close the window shut, and then go back to sleep. but he was too spent to do any of that. he couldn't really move his legs that much, his ass felt so sore and he might not be able to walk. 

 

he blushes to himself once he remembers what happened last night; he's not hanbin the virgin anymore. he was jaewon's hanbin. he could still feel the tightness of jaewon's grip on his thighs, so he ducks under covers to check on them. he finds various red marks around his thighs and that's when it actually sinks in how rough the older was.

"morning." jaewon still had his eyes closed as he greeted, but he gave him a bright smile. hanbin hated how it was possible for jaewon to look this wholesome by day and practically wreck his ass by night. the duality was unbelievable.

**Author's Note:**

> im just so whipped for onebin hsjfajja
> 
> also if my moots are reading this- im sorry its dirty HAHHAAHHAHHA
> 
> go check my twt for an au: @satsukonic


End file.
